Kenny Hampson
Kenny Hampson was a former pledge turned serial killer and the main antagonist of 1980 slasher movie Terror Train. He was the victim of a prank gone wrong which resulted in him losing his mind, getting humiliated, and costing him a chance to enjoy his college years. He returns years later to exact revenge on those involved during a New Year's costume party for the now seniors on a train and proceeds to kill them one by one all while he roams the train in disguise. He was portrayed by Derek McKinnon. Biography At a fraternity party, a student named Alana Maxwell attempts to seduce the awkward Kenny as part of a prank set up by the frat leader, Doc Manley. Kenny finds a dead and decomposed body in the bed and starts screaming and shaking around, tangling himself in the bed sheets. He was traumatized and sent to a psychiatric hospital. Three years later, the same members of the same fraternities and sororities who played the prank on Kenny hold a New Year's Eve costume party aboard a train, unknowingly, Kenny has left the hospital and has planned his revenge. Doc is dressed as a monk; Class clown Ed is disguised as Groucho Marx; Jackson is disguised as an alien lizard; Doc's girlfriend and Alana's best friend, Mitchy, is disguised as a witch; and Alana's boyfriend Mo is disguised as a bird. Also along are Carne, the train conductor, and a magician hired to entertain the crowd along with his female assistant. Prior to takeoff, Ed is stabbed in the gun with a sword by Kenny off-screen as he stumbles near the last few students who had not boarded the train, he tries to get their attention for help but they just believe he is joking around as they leave him to stumble while they board. Ed then succumbs to the wound and collapses as Kenny steals his mask and boards the train under disguise. On the train, he walks among the students who fail to realize he is not Ed and he is able to lure Jackson to the bathroom where he proceeds to reveal his identity and before Jackson can react, Kenny smashes his head against the bathroom mirror killing him. Carne finds Jackson's bloodied body in the bathroom, still donning the lizard costume. When Carne returns to the scene with the brakemaster Charlie, Kenny has hidden Jackson's body and is now posing in the lizard costume; as he appears conscious, Charlie assures Carne that the party-goer was merely drunk and with that, the train is kept moving. As Kenny leaves the bathroom, he is taken away from Carne and Charlie by Mitchy who believes he is Jackson and takes him to a nearby compartment where she attempts to seduce him. With her eyes closed, He takes Jackson's severed hand and caresses her with it as it cuts away. Carne soon finds her body in the compartment with her throat slit as Alana comes in and breaks down after seeing her friends body. During a magic show held by the magician and his female assistant, Doc finds Mo stabbed to death in the crowd and though the partying onlookers assume the scene to be a prank, Carne and Charlie stop the train and they sequester the students in one car; while doing so, two pullman porters find the corpse of Pet, another student who was presumably killed by Kenny. Alana and Doc remain together as Doc appears blank and distraught over Mo and Mitchys deaths as Alana deduces that Kenny is responsible for the murders as she goes off to warn Carne and the others as Doc seals himself off in a sleeper car where Kenny is unknowingly hiding. There a hand touches his shoulder where he believes it to be Mitchy's and concludes that this was all a revenge prank for what he did to Kenny and that everyone was still alive. However, he is wrong as Kenny then proceeds to decapitate him. Upon returning on the train, Alana and Carne find his decapitated body. Believing the magician may be Kenny in disguise, Alana notifies Carne, who goes to lock him inside the parlor car; there he finds the magician's female assistant, but Carne and the porters are unable to find the magician as they escort the assistant out of the room. Alana is sequestered in a locked compartment for her safety, which Kenny easily infiltrates, killing the chief porter with one of the magician's prop swords before arming himself with an axe. Kenny pursues Alana through the train and is eventually pushed out of one of the cars by her. As she searches the train for Carne, she discovers the magician's corpse in his sword box with one of the swords going through his neck. Alana runs through the train car and finds Charlie in the baggage car seated with his head resting in his hands as she pleads with him for help and to stop the train now that the killer is gone as she lays her head on the table when he suddenly grabs her wrists as they simultaneously look at each other. In the film's climax, Alana and Charlie make eye contact as she looks right into the eyes of a deranged Kenny who is revealed as the killer dressed in Charlie's uniform. He removes his break master hat revealing a blonde wig also revealing he had also been posing as the magicians female assistant the entire time. Alana attempts to apologize to Kenny for what happened but he declines her apology and instead mocks what she said years ago by telling her to kiss him just as she had said to him before he got into the bed with the corpse. He then forces her closer as she has no choice but to kiss him, however, seconds after kissing, he begins to freak out as memories of what happened come back to him as he starts thrashing around the cable car the same way he had at the frat party years prior. Kenny becomes increasingly hysterical and drives deeper into insanity as Carne, who had been alerted by the noise enters the train car holding a shovel. He hits Kenny twice with the second blow finally knocking him out of the train car as he falls from the train and to his death ending his killing spree. His body lands near a frozen river valley as it floats off leaving Alana and Carne on the train finally at peace and safety as train roars on. Victims Confirmed *1: Unnamed victim | Unknown, mentioned only. *2: Edwardo Rubinski | Stabbed in gut with sword. *3: Jackson | Head bashed into the mirror. *4: Mitchy | Throat slit. *5: Mo | Stabbed in neck and chest. *6: Shovels | Unknown. *7: Train crew member | Unknown. *8: Doc | Decapitated with a switchblade. *9: Chief Porter Donley | Stabbed in chest with sword. *10: Magician | Impaled with swords, hidden in box. Possible *Charlie | Unknown. Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Perverts Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil